


Skin to Skin

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Tasha Yar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Short piece for the season one episode "Skin of Evil".  Beverly and Jean-Luc offer each other friendly comfort.





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I moved a bunch of files onto a USB stick to watch on the telly,and it played the episodes out of order. Oops.

Beverly was waiting for Jean-Luc when he left Data on the holodeck.  “I sent Wes ahead with Deanna and Will...they’ve gone to the lounge to have a drink in Tasha’s memory....but I didn’t want you to be alone.  Do you want to join them?”

“No.  If it’s alright with you, Beverly...I think I would like to return to my quarters.  Would you like to come with me?  I think I can find a bottle of wine for us.”  Beverly smiled through her tear-stained cheeks and took Jean-Luc’s arm. “Thank you.”

The walk back to the Captain’s quarters was short – too short.  Jean-Luc relished in the feel of Beverly’s warm hand on his arm and wondered if she might be interested.... _No. Now isn’t the time._   He entered his security code and the door slid open.  “Make yourself at home, I’ll get us some wine.”  Beverly reached down to undo her boots. “I hope you don’t mind, I just can’t relax in my boots.”  Jean-Luc smiled and brought over their glasses.  “No. Of course not. I want you...” he trailed off and blushed as he realised what he had just said to his best friend.  “I want you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you.” Beverly raised her glass. “To Tasha.” 

“To Tasha,” Jean-Luc echoed as he sat down next to Beverly.  Beverly scooted closer and rested against his shoulder and he brought his free hand across her back to hold her close.  “I...I couldn’t save her, Jean-Luc.  I tried....”  hot tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes and she ferociously wiped at them with her hand.  Jean-Luc placed his glass down on the table and reached a hand up to her face and gently cupped her cheek. “I know you did.  Beverly, it’s not your fault.” Beverly leaned into his familiar, comfortable touch. “It’s not yours either.” 

“I.....”  Beverly turned to face Jean-Luc and placed her hand on top of his.  She lowered his hand from her face and she laced their fingers together.  “Jean-Luc.  We’ve both been through this before.  It’s not your fault when you send someone into the unknown. That’s the point of exploration.” 

“It should have been me.”

“No, it shouldn’t. Not this time, and not the last time, either.  Don’t you for one minute think  Jack would have wanted you to die instead of him.  I don’t think Tasha would have wanted you to die in her place, either.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes to try to stem the flow of tears that sprung to his eyes.  Beverly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  His eyes flew open. “Beverly?”  

“You looked like you needed that.”  Jean-Luc responded by returning the kiss.  Beverly groaned. “Jean-Luc...we’ve been here before. Why does it take the death of someone we’re close to to bring us together?”  She rested her forehead against his.  “I guess we feel vulnerable.” 

“And are in need of comfort.”  Beverly rose from the sofa, picked up her glass and extended her hand. “Come on, if we’re going to hold each other, we could at least go lay on the bed.” Jean-Luc looked up at Beverly.  “Only hold?” 

It was Beverly’s turn to blush.  “We’ll see.”  Beverly punctuated her words by unzipping her uniform and sliding it off.  Clad in a camisole and a pair of knickers, she crawled into his bed and raised her eyebrows at him.  “Do you need help taking off your uniform?” 

“Umm....”  Jean-Luc reached for his zip and in his haste snagged his chest hair in the process and winced.  Beverly laughed as she watched Jean-Luc remove his uniform. He was wearing a pair of soft, form-fitting boxers when he slid into bed next to Beverly.  She rolled over and rested her head against his bare chest, and he wrapped an arm around her as she fanned her hair out from under her and over his chest.  Beverly leaned up and kissed him again.  “You’re a good man, Jean-Luc Picard.”  Jean-Luc tightened his grip and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “You’re not so bad yourself, Beverly Crusher.”  Beverly grinned and slid a bare leg over his to get comfortable and wiggled against his hip, causing Jean-Luc to bite back a groan. Beverly closed her eyes.  A few minutes later Jean-Luc could tell she was sleeping from the steady rise and fall of her chest.  He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 


End file.
